


【正泰】对立两面（警匪题材？）

by ioppoilll



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioppoilll/pseuds/ioppoilll





	【正泰】对立两面（警匪题材？）

当身上的人狠狠的贯穿自己的身体时，金泰亨喘着气眼神有些迷离的看着背光的人，恍惚回想起当年第一次见到田柾国的时候。  
在金泰亨15岁那年，母亲因为家庭暴力起诉离婚，因为证据确凿因而很快就获得了胜诉，之后母子两人相依为命的过了3年，在金泰亨高二那年母亲郑重的告诉泰亨她有了喜欢的人，对方是个大学教授，为人温柔体贴，也是离异家庭，有个和泰亨年龄相仿的孩子，双方都想重组一个家庭，所以母亲想问问泰亨的意见。对于突然的告白金泰亨也并不吃惊，他早就料到会有这么一天，因为这段时间母亲明显脸上的表情要开心很多，这在他的记忆中，母亲很少或者几乎不会有这样的表情。他倒是无所谓，跟谁住都一样，“母亲幸福就好。”  
搬家的卡车停在家门口，看着来来往往搬运行李的工人，金泰亨心里并没有太大的波动，跟随着搬家公司一起来到了新的房子，下车的时候还是被眼前的景象稍微吃惊了些，不愧是大学的教授，住的别墅也比自己和母亲之前住的屋塔房要好好几百倍。母亲怕泰亨想太多便拉着泰亨的手捏了捏，给出一个温暖的笑容，金泰亨对母亲笑着点了点头便一起进去了。一进门金泰亨的注意点全在继父身后的小男生身上，简单的见面相互打了招呼，金泰亨知道了这个长着圆圆脑袋圆圆眼睛眨巴眨巴的小兔子叫田柾国，比自己小两岁，但因为成绩优异所以跳了两级，和金泰亨是同一个高中，不过区别在于一个是年级重点班的前十名，一个是年级末尾班的倒数前十名。“柾国，以后泰亨就是你哥哥了，你们要好好相处，你先帮他把行李带到他的房间去吧。”继父拍了拍田柾国的肩膀，小孩倒是真的乖，点了点头拿起了金泰亨身边的一大个行李箱，露出两颗可爱的小兔牙笑着说“哥，我们上楼去吧！”  
田柾国的房间和金泰亨的是紧挨在一起的，两个房间外面是一个连通的大阳台，除了挂着几件衣服以外，还养有许多植物，听田柾国说他喜欢养植物，而这个阳台早上会有阳光晒进来，十点之后就没有了，也避免过多的热量。金泰亨也没怎么认真听，只是打量着房间的一切，等铺好被子，田柾国顺势坐在床上，两只脚耷拉在床边有一下没一下的晃动着，笑着看着金泰亨“以前我还挺羡慕别人有哥哥的，现在我也有哥哥了！”坐在地毯上收拾衣服的金泰亨抬头看了眼田柾国，他能感受到这人由内而外散发出的阳光，和他阴郁的气质截然相反。金泰亨愣了一下便移开目光继续低头整理衣服，低声的说着“这有什么羡慕不羡慕的。”『更何况我们又不是真的亲兄弟。』想了想金泰亨还是把后半截话憋回去了，不知道为什么面对田柾国，这个话他不忍心说出口。从那以后两个孩子相互一起上下学，金泰亨只是怕母亲难堪，努力的做出融合这个家庭的举动，接受这个弟弟，倒是田柾国适应的极快，做什么都要拉上金泰亨，闪亮亮的大眼睛张口闭口都是“哥！”让金泰亨有种说不清道不明的感觉，或者有个可爱的弟弟也还不错？  
“金老大，今天早上和你一起上学的小孩是谁啊？看着还挺乖，什么时候给兄弟我们介绍认识认识？”课间的天台上，躲避了老师的几个人围在金泰亨身边，嘴上叼着烟，敞开领口的校服标志着衣主人的不良。跟电视剧上的不良学生一样，他们也喜欢欺负听话长得没有什么威胁性的低年级学生们。听到这话金泰亨狠狠的瞪了一眼提议的人，“他是我的人，别碰他。”被瞪了的人收了收脸上猥琐的笑容，僵硬的表情透露着不安“老大我错了……”紧接着头部被人狠狠的打了一拳，整个人重心不稳摔在了地上。其他人见状马上站起来拉住金泰亨“老大算了，算了，兄弟也只是开个玩笑而已。”金泰亨深吸了一口烟之后将剩下的半截还燃着火星的烟头拿在手上，呼出的白烟随着风一起飘走了，他冷冰冰的对着跪在地上的人说“老规矩，手。”  
“让哥久等了！”田柾国背着书包从教学楼远远跑了过来，金泰亨已经等了将近一个小时，他有些不耐烦的嚼着口香糖，看到田柾国跑到身边之后跺跺脚往回家的方向走去“下次你再这样就自己一个人回去，我妈那边你自己去解释。”田柾国停下来看着金泰亨，圆圆的眼睛有些不知所措。走了两步金泰亨感觉不太对劲就停下脚步回头看了眼即将要哭出来的田柾国，眯了眯眼睛，最后还是败下阵来，叹了口气“以后你写作业快点，我还等着回去抄。”田柾国看着别扭的在让步的金泰亨笑了起来，冲过去一把抱住金泰亨，“果然还是最喜欢哥了！”被田柾国一把抱住的金泰亨感觉浑身不适，红着耳朵使劲的推扒拉在自己身上的田柾国，却发现怎么都推不开，这小孩力气居然还挺大。  
“哥打算毕业之后做什么？”田柾国坐在金泰亨房间的床上，皱着眉关心的问着他。“我成绩又不如你，自然只能在社会上闲着咯。”金泰亨倒是不在意，除了柾国，他身边的朋友无论是校内或者校外多多少少都和社会接触着，酒吧网吧的老板他认识的很多，随便找一个在店里打打工混口饭吃就可以了，只是这些事情他从未对家里的任何一个人提过罢了。“哥！”田柾国明显对这个回答并不满意，“我希望哥能过的幸福。”金泰亨睁大了眼睛看着田柾国，虽说这话结合上下文和此刻的情景确实没毛病，但金泰亨听着总觉得哪里怪怪的，不过随后他还是把这种奇怪的感觉抛在脑后，笑着对田柾国说“你呀，就安心的出国念你的警校吧，当警察不是你一直以来的梦想吗？”田柾国撇了撇嘴，似乎并不是很高兴，好像收到录取通知书的人不是他一样。也不知道田柾国在闹什么脾气，就不说话的坐在床上，低着头，“呀，田柾国？”金泰亨很不喜欢这种莫名其妙的低气压，特别还是由别人散发出来的低气压，让他觉得很暴躁。要换做是别人，平时的金泰亨马上撸起袖子就开打了，但因为对面坐着的是田柾国，金泰亨还是压了压脾气，已经算语气很好的了尽量平静的说“想什么呢？”田柾国抬起头对上金泰亨的眼睛，用着一种金泰亨说不上来的表情认真的说着“那哥工作以后就从家里搬出去住了吗？”“嗯。”几乎是不带任何犹豫和思考的，金泰亨点了点头，毕竟酒吧都是晚上营业，回家睡觉是不可能的，而且他也不想让母亲担心，凭空给自己增添不必要的烦恼。田柾国的眼睛暗淡了下去，交叉的双手握成了拳头，“我知道了。那哥早点休息吧，晚安。”说着就站了起来，走出了房间。金泰亨倒是有些不以为然，甩开了这个一直粘着自己的弟弟，他也能更好的去做自己的事情，上了大学住宿的话那以后见面的机会应该是越来越少了，等真的毕业了，他是警，自己混在社会的底层更是形同陌路。本来就是不同两个世界的人啊，谁知道下一秒会不会兄弟拔刀相见呢？金泰亨摇了摇头，打开衣柜开始收拾行李，等明天田柾国去大学报道了，他也就以工作的理由搬出去了。  
“金爷您放心，我们这批货绝对是正货，我柳某都在这行做了那么多年了，绝对信得过！”金泰亨懒洋洋的坐在沙发上斜着眼看了眼眼前的人，原本翘着的二郎腿换了一个方向，上半身坐了起来微微往前倾，眯着眼睛，散发着不可侵犯的威压“就凭你两句话我就信你？”面对质疑那人有些着急了，不安的抖着手，“金爷，我走这批货都走了近十年了，在业内您也是知道的……”金泰亨邪魅的笑了笑，好看得让眼前的人愣了一下，连要说的话都忘记了。“柳哥那么慌张做什么，我只不过是多问一句罢了。”那人回过神来赶紧擦了擦头上的汗，金泰亨见状满意的身体往后一靠，笑着说“只是不知道柳哥平时有没有什么兴趣爱好呢？”忽然转移的话题让那人觉得得救一般松了口气，不好意思的笑了笑“也没什么好爱，就喜欢养些花草。”“花草……”金泰亨幽幽的开口，紧接着从沙发上站起来，慢悠悠的走到那人面前，“柳哥，我倒是对花草没有什么了解，不过最近倒是有种鱼特别吸引我，很是讨喜就养了几条，我带你看看。”说着笑着搂着那人的肩膀将他带到一个房间里，打开房门的那一刻那人吓得跪在了地上，哭着哆嗦着抱着金泰亨的腿“金爷，金爷，我……我可什么都没有做啊……”金泰亨皱了皱眉，身边的随从立马把那人的手从自己腿上拿开。昏暗的房间里摆放着一个等身大的鱼缸，里面养了几十条长着獠牙的食人鱼穿梭在浑浊的红色水中，鱼缸的中央，泡着一具破烂不堪的尸体。金泰亨俯下身去轻声在那人耳边说着“柳哥，你之前做的那些屁事我都知道，只是最近管的紧才托你帮忙，我这个人没什么耐心，你可不要让我失望哦。”说完笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，一条腿跨过去走出了房子。  
走出昏暗的房子，刺眼的阳光让他有些睁不开眼睛，眯了眯眼睛，视线停留在了墙边攀爬着的藤蔓。田柾国最喜欢植物了，阳台上的花草也被他呵护的很好，自己本来对这些东西没有什么兴趣，但在他的唠叨下自己还是学会了怎样去照顾植物。想起来自己已经好久没回过家了，今天柾国就毕业回国了，前段时间还接到他的电话听他说实习的事情，带他的警长很喜欢他，不出意外的话他毕业就可以分配回韩国转正了。听到电话那头田柾国欢快的声音金泰亨的嘴角也不自觉的上扬，“哥，我想见你。”电话那头的田柾国停止了笑声，带着些不容拒绝的意思正经的说着。金泰亨沉默了几秒，想了想笑着说“你回家那天我回来看你就好了嘛！”田柾国没有说话，过了很久才闷闷的“嗯”了一声，金泰亨以为是不是信号不好之类的也就没管，简单聊了几句金泰亨就以工作为由把电话挂了。  
金泰亨转过身进了房子，和随从简单交代了些事情换了身衣服就开车回家了。回到家已经傍晚，金泰亨和厨房的母亲打了个招呼，知道继父去机场接田柾国了，说大概还有十分钟就回到，金泰亨点了点头就上楼了。打开房间门，因为经常清扫并没有很重的灰尘味，房里的一切都还保持着他出门时的样子，阳台上的花草在房主人的照顾下生长的很旺盛，藤蔓几乎把整个阳台都包围了起来，那这样的话早上的阳光就照不进来了。金泰亨站在藤蔓面前轻轻戳着叶子，“哥。”听到声音的金泰亨顺着声音转过头，几年不见田柾国长大了好多，脸颊肥嘟嘟的肉肉也没有了，本来好看的五官也立体的十分有英气，倒是手臂上的肌肉让金泰亨愣了一下，他第一次有了一种弟弟长大后对哥哥造成威胁的危机感。倒是田柾国在金泰亨转头的瞬间愣得原本准备好的话一句话都说不出来了，初见金泰亨的时候他就觉得这个哥哥是真的好看，但现在这种成熟长开的五官精致的不像话，穿着宽松的白衬衫站在藤蔓下，梦幻的让人有种不真实的感觉。两个人就那样愣愣的相对站着，半天也没挤出一句话。金泰亨也不知道哪来的莫名其妙的尴尬感，田柾国也在想着该说些什么，最后是母亲叫着开饭了才打破了这种局面。  
吃饭的时候金泰亨还是很安静的，没怎么说话，因为柾国是这次晚餐的主角，所以家人的关注点也主要是在田柾国的身上。难得一家人坐在一起吃饭，家长总是会兴奋很多，反正孩子们都成年了，不可避免的都喝了些酒。不知道是谁先开启的话题，谈着谈着就谈到了金泰亨的身上“泰亨工作了这么久了，稳定下来了就应该考虑一下找个女朋友了。”母亲有些抱怨的说起来，田柾国有些紧张的盯着金泰亨，“对啊，小亨最近有没有喜欢的女孩子啊？有机会带回家看看呗。”继父笑着给泰亨倒了些酒。金泰亨笑了笑，“我尽量吧。”说着将酒杯里的酒一饮而尽。对于金泰亨含糊的回答田柾国表示十分的不满，所以哥是有女朋友了吗？还是哥有喜欢的人了呢？田柾国觉得胸口堵得慌，猛的喝完一杯酒，酒精冲的他有些难受，是啊，泰亨哥是男人喜欢女人不是很正常的事情吗？而且作为弟弟的自己在气什么？田柾国的反应还是引起了金泰亨的注意，“柾国？”看着田柾国渐渐失焦的眼神，金泰亨想着这孩子八成是喝多了，拍了拍田柾国的肩膀，果然不出所料，整个人都倒的趴在了桌子上。金泰亨觉得有些好笑，果然好学生就是喝不了酒“我把柾国扛回房间。”家长笑了笑也就不管了，夫妻两人继续开心的聊着天，打算喝两杯再收拾碗碟。看着母亲的笑容金泰亨也是欣慰不少，至少他当时的选择是正确的，母亲是幸福的，继父对自己也不错，至于田柾国……金泰亨低头看了看已经睡过去的田柾国无奈的摇了摇头，除了会给自己添麻烦，好像也没有什么了。  
金泰亨很少进田柾国的房间，大概因为是别人的地盘，自己在里面待着就会就会觉得很不自在。田柾国的房间有很多小植物，一进门就有股淡淡的舒缓助眠的植物香。将田柾国放在床上躺着，细心的将他穿着的拖鞋摘掉，轻轻的盖上被子。转身的时候手腕被抓住了，金泰亨回头看了一眼，田柾国迷迷糊糊的挣开眼睛，略微沙哑的声音说着“是哥吗……”金泰亨笑了笑，这么大了喝醉还是爱撒娇吗？他转过身用另一只手轻轻拨了一下田柾国的刘海，轻声的说着“嗯，是我。”田柾国猛的将金泰亨的另一只手抓住，用力一拉将金泰亨往自己身上靠，重心不稳的金泰亨靠在田柾国身上，还没等他反应过来，田柾国一翻身顺势将金泰亨压在身下。“你？唔！”金泰亨还在想着这是哪来的酒疯，刚要开口嘴巴就被堵了起来，田柾国柔软的唇瓣覆在金泰亨的嘴唇上，带着些酒的香气。被田柾国的动作吓了一跳的金泰亨瞪大了眼睛，突然而来的吻让金泰亨慌了神，“唔！”金泰亨想挣开田柾国的手，奈何田柾国力气太大了挣不开，腿脚也因为原本盖在田柾国身上的被子反成了金泰亨的压制而无法动弹。慌乱之间牙关被田柾国的舌头轻巧的撬开，攻破牙关的舌头胜利性的扫荡侵略着金泰亨口腔的每一寸地方，好不容易找到了住在其中的舌头便粗鲁的纠缠吮吸着，想将对方的舌头占为己有，战争的强烈不时的发出搅拌的水声，刺激着金泰亨的大脑“唔……哈……”因为挣扎，一丝银丝从金泰亨的嘴角顺着他的脸颊滑了下去，隔着薄薄的被子金泰亨能明显的感觉到田柾国下身的硬物一下一下的顶着自己，多年黑社会的见闻让他知道这意味着什么，慌张的他更是被逼出了泪水，身体开始控制不住的颤抖。金泰亨闭上眼睛狠狠的咬了一口田柾国的嘴唇。“啊！”吃痛的田柾国松开的金泰亨嘴唇，嘴里血腥的腥甜味让他皱着眉，慢慢挣开眼睛，看着身下发抖的金泰亨。金泰亨的眼神中透露些杀气，仇恨冷漠的像一个下一秒会反扑咬断你脖子的猎豹，刺痛着田柾国的心，他松了松手上的桎梏，埋下头隐忍的叫着金泰亨的名字“泰亨哥……泰亨，我喜欢你啊……哥！为什么你就不明白呢……”田柾国沙哑的声音渐渐变成了哭腔，大颗大颗的眼泪滴在金泰亨的脖子上“我要怎么做才能让哥也喜欢我呢……”田柾国忍不住的哭起来，头抵在金泰亨的肩窝上，染湿了金泰亨的衣服。金泰亨的大脑一片空白，如果可以他想在网上的检索栏里打上一句话：自己的弟弟向自己表白了怎么办？急，在线等。  
第二天田柾国醒过来的时候已经将近中午了，揉了揉一阵阵发疼的太阳穴在床边发了很久的呆，昨晚自己酒后失控差点强上了金泰亨的事情他还是记得的，怕是以后就没办法再维持这种法律上的兄弟情了吧，他记得金泰亨红着眼睛瞪他的样子。田柾国有些暴躁的抓了抓头发，慢慢走下楼，继母已经做好了午饭，看到田柾国后露出了笑容，“小国起来了啊，快吃午饭吧。”田柾国有些发蒙的看着眼前的韩餐，想想自己已经很久没有吃过家里的韩餐了，平时在学校都是吃三明治汉堡之类的，偶尔放假允许出校门也总是不能去太远，学校周围也没有正宗的韩餐。田柾国刚拿起勺子突然想起来便问了一句“泰亨哥呢？”继母没看田柾国，依旧背着他在做汤，“泰亨他一早就出门了，说是工作上的事情，那孩子也是，每天都不知道在忙什么，也不多回家看看……”继母盛了碗汤摆在田柾国面前，“我以为你回来了，小亨也会多回来看看呢，看来是真有人在外面了。”继母无奈的笑了笑，反而是田柾国不说话，静静的喝完了碗里的汤，“明天我就去刑警队里报到了，以后可能也不常回家，爸妈要照顾好自己。”继母愣了一下，努力挤出一个笑容，“知道了，小国也要照顾好自己，注意安全。”  
出于愧疚害怕，田柾国不敢再主动去和金泰亨联系，当然金泰亨也没有联系过他，仿佛那一晚之后人间蒸发了一样，田柾国再也没有听到任何关于金泰亨的消息，而且随着任务量的增加，他也慢慢忘了醉酒那晚的事情，甚至有时候夜深睡不着时他会思考着，这个事情就和那天下午看到的金泰亨一样，其实只是他做的一个梦而已。然而当金泰亨和田柾国再一次见面的时候，正如金泰亨每天都会想到的场景一样，他们在对立的两面相遇了。田柾国的能力很强，刚入队没多久成绩和同期相比十分优秀惊人，因此这次他被单独负责一起国际大额走私案件，若能抓到最大的BOSS，一举击破，田柾国就能成为最快升职的队长，但他从没想过，金泰亨就是他的目标BOSS。金泰亨眯着眼睛，微微抬着下巴，轻笑的看着田柾国。田柾国显然有些慌了，握着枪的手心沁出了汗，咽了咽口水，他不知道该怎样去面对金泰亨，虽然平时训练也会强调感情这一方面，什么亲情友情爱情两难断，公事公办铁面无私，在田柾国看来是很遥远的事情，但当他对上金泰亨的眼睛时，觉得一切都是屁话。当然作为正能量题材片，站在正义那一边的田柾国自然是胜利了，但过程还是费了些劲才抓到的金泰亨，他带领的队伍也损失不少，因而决定今晚在金泰亨的房子里休息一晚，第二天再移交到看守所准备下一阶段的审问，作为队长则必须24小时看守金泰亨，防止他逃跑。  
金泰亨就这么两只手扣在床头的栏杆上，安安静静的眯着眼睛躺在床上，田柾国看着双手扣着的金泰亨心中五味杂陈，『为什么会走上这条路？从什么时候开始的？那天晚上哥是不是生气了？』千百个问题最后从田柾国嘴里说出来变成了一个“哥刚刚有没有受伤？”金泰亨慢慢睁开眼睛，转过头看着田柾国挑了下眉，“你以前也会这么关心犯人么？”田柾国没回话，径直的走到床边，一下手撑着两边俯视金泰亨，视线上下游走着，像是一个扫描的机器在检查是否有伤口，“我可没有那么多哥哥，犯人的哥哥有你一个就够了。”确认了金泰亨没有受伤田柾国将视线放回到金泰亨的脸上，没好气的说着。金泰亨笑了起来，收起双腿轻轻顶了顶田柾国的胯间，压低的嗓音轻撩着田柾国的心，“那请问警官该怎么处置我呢？”田柾国愣住了。  
那天晚上醉酒的田柾国哭着哭着就睡着了，金泰亨轻轻推开了压在自己身上的田柾国，好不容易喘了口气，侧头看了眼脸颊还有些未干泪痕的田柾国，鬼使神差的金泰亨抬手帮他把眼泪擦掉，盯了他很久，说在想什么吧，也确实想了很多，从一开始的见面到每天的相处，他习惯了田柾国一直跟在自己身边撒娇的样子，所以田柾国从什么时候开始喜欢上自己的他也不知道。但想着想着脑子也开始放空了，什么也没想，觉得这样看着田柾国安静睡觉的样子也挺好。后来分开之后田柾国也没再主动联系过自己，反倒是他一直暗中关注着田柾国的一切，就连这次走私的风声都是他自己放出来的，他想在田柾国面前摆明自己的身份，当卸下所有伪装的时候，他能更好的确认双方对彼此的心。  
田柾国咽了咽口水，眼神有些闪躲，“哥，就别拿我开玩笑了，我那天是喝醉了……”“可是我今天没有醉。”没有给田柾国半点闪躲的机会，双手扣住的金泰亨直接将腿打开，盘在田柾国的腰间，稍微用点力就将田柾国往自己身上压，轻轻一抬头两人的嘴唇就相互碰在了一起。金泰亨轻啄了一下，发出了暧昧的声音，“哥……”田柾国睁大了眼睛，声音也哑了大半。“这样和你立场对立的我，你还会喜欢吗？”金泰亨眼睛闪烁着光芒，因为紧张呼吸也变得急促不稳，像个等待成绩公布的学生，紧张而又期待着对方给出自己想要的答案。“我要哥一个人就够了。”  
褪去碍事的衣服，昏暗的灯光下映得金泰亨十分的好看，像一副艺术的油画作品，流畅的线条，平坦的小腹随着呼吸上下一起一伏。“哥真好看。”田柾国轻轻抚摸着金泰亨身上的每一寸肌肤，轻吻着指尖划过的地方。“嗯……”这种痒痒麻麻的感觉让金泰亨舒服的哼了一声，修长的大腿兴奋的向上抬了些，收紧的夹着田柾国的腰间，双腿无意识的上下滑蹭着，在田柾国看来是一种无声却带着春药的邀请，催促着他进行下一步的动作。田柾国坐起上半身，用手划过金泰亨的大腿，轻轻亲吻着大腿的内侧，顺着膝盖一路向下，直到大腿根部，惹得金泰亨身体轻轻颤动了一下。金泰亨两腿间的欲望早已挺立着，渴望得到爱惜，田柾国轻轻亲吻着欲望的顶端，惹得身下的人又是一下颤抖。“哥觉得舒服吗？”田柾国抬头看着金泰亨，涨红着脸，紧闭着眼睛，情欲的表情勾引着田柾国。金泰亨轻轻点了点头，颤抖的声音带着些情欲的味道“柾国……帮我……唔！”得到了哥哥的允许，田柾国含住了金泰亨肿胀的欲望，温热的口腔包裹着的欲望，舒服的让金泰亨又是一颤，稍微吞吐了两下他的欲望全部释放在了田柾国的口中。高潮过后的金泰亨身体透着些粉色，迷离的双眼，微张的双唇就这样毫不掩饰的在田柾国面前，一瞬间，田柾国觉得金泰亨是上帝派来毁灭他的恶魔，他甘心沉沦其中。田柾国将口中腥咸的液体吐在手上，另一只手抬起因为高潮而变得有些无力的大腿，沾满液体的手顺着臀部的曲线滑倒了那处小穴。身后秘密之地被异物入侵，让渐渐从高潮中回过神来的他难耐的扭动着身子，他不太想做被动的那个，但无奈双手被铐着，受限制的他无法占主动权“柾国，别……”这种无力又带着些情欲味道的躲闪拒绝，在田柾国的眼里是欲拒还迎的邀请，一张一合的小穴紧紧的吸着田柾国探入的手指，身体可比嘴要诚实的多了。“哥忍忍，马上就好了。”田柾国探下身安抚的亲吻着金泰亨，唇瓣间相互摩擦着，舌头缠绕在一起，配合着身下的手指一下一下的搅动着。适应了身下的异物，金泰亨渐渐注意力转移到田柾国的手指上，扩张的手指一下一下有节奏的抽插旋转着，让他有种之前从未体验过的感觉，怪怪的，像毒品一样会让人上瘾，但似乎还不够，“柾国，你进来……”前面发泄过一次的欲望又被重新点燃，金泰亨难耐的转动着腰部，高高的将腿抬起，他要田柾国。  
紧紧咬住手指的肠肉不舍得让他抽出来，抽出的手指翻出了些粉色的肉，空虚的后穴一张一合的等待着情郎的归来。田柾国又大又长的分身顶着小穴一点一点的送进去，“哈啊……”没料想到的尺寸让金泰亨睁大了眼睛，大口大口的喘着气，试着让自己接受这个庞大的客人。田柾国捧着金泰亨的脸，让他看着自己，“唔……”过大的尺寸让金泰亨好看的脸难受的皱到了一起。“泰亨，我要动了……”田柾国已经很有耐心了，但一点一点收缩的肠壁摩擦着他的欲望，燃烧着他的理智。“等等……啊！”突然冲撞的硬物疼的让金泰亨掉出了眼泪，一下一下的撞击让金泰亨难受不已，和手指的感觉完全不一样，田柾国的欲望填满了金泰亨的身体，疼痛过后适应的满足感让金泰亨失了神，他看着压在自己身上的人，轻轻的叫出了他的名字“柾国……”“泰亨。”田柾国轻轻吻着金泰亨的脸，在他的耳边轻声的回应着他的呼唤。铐着的手腕因为激烈的床事而磨得有些发红了，田柾国抬起身伸手摸了摸被随意扔在床头的外套口袋，解开了金泰亨的桎梏。田柾国轻轻搂着金泰亨的腰将他抱起来坐在自己的胯上，金泰亨乖乖的将手攀在田柾国的背上，指尖轻划着背上的肌肉，低头忘我的深吻着田柾国。突然田柾国使坏一样将放在金泰亨腰上的手用力往下拉，胯部使劲往上顶，“啊！”被顶到最深处的敏感点时金泰亨惊呼了出来，“这是什么……啊！”从敏感点像触电般强烈的传送到大脑，疯狂的快感刺激着金泰亨，而金泰亨这一声呻吟像是给了田柾国巨大的鼓舞，对着那一点疯狂的碾压蹂躏，几乎整根退出又整根进入，空气和水的声音混合着喘息声充斥着整个房间。“柾国……慢点……慢”激烈的快感快要将金泰亨淹没，他无助的抱着田柾国，在他耳边哀求着，“泰亨，叫我哥……”田柾国没有停下身下的动作，同时他含住金泰亨的耳朵，喘着粗气，引诱着金泰亨。“唔……哥，放过我吧……”金泰亨被逼的眼泪流了下来，抱着田柾国轻颤着。田柾国能感觉到自己腹部粘腻的湿润感，随着快速的抽插金泰亨再一次高潮，插的直接射在两人的腹部。颤抖的人肠壁也在剧烈的收缩，催促着田柾国，接着猛的进出了几次田柾国也释放在了金泰亨的体内。田柾国将金泰亨放倒在床上，亲了亲金泰亨睫毛上的泪珠和鼻尖痣，休息了一会儿之后又在床上来了一次，直到金泰亨哑的叫不出来了，田柾国才真的放过他，温柔的从浴室里抱出来，两人相拥而眠。  
第二天回到刑警队里田柾国主动请求惩罚，是他看守不慎，让犯人逃跑了。念在田柾国才刚接任务没多久也并没有怎么追究他，让他写了份检讨，扣了几分事情也就这么过了。之后时不时田柾国会主动和师兄一起出去执行任务，第二天也总会春光满面的回来，有一天晚上田柾国问金泰亨能不能收手不干了，金泰亨居然出奇的同意了，“我钱赚够了，等你这次任务回去请个假，我们去荷兰结婚吧。”

完


End file.
